


Spare me tonight

by lawyerdonut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Othello References, soft!Xigbar, that man needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: AU- Xigbar destroys the box instead of summoning the foretellers.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Xigbar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Spare me tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zeitnot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946842) by [prosecutorpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosecutorpumpkin/pseuds/prosecutorpumpkin). 



A voice calls to him from the deep recesses of his mind. Familiar, humorous. Condescending.

_ Luxu, _ it says.  _ What are you doing? _

He ignores it, for now. He blankly stares at the ground, lugging behind him a large, impossibly heavy box. 

_ Luxu! _ it cries again, frayed with anger. That voice would have frightened him long ago, but that was then. This is now.  _ Listen to me! _

A smile cracks on his face as he opens a corridor, black and purple wisps consuming him. 

Inside the swirling pool of darkness lies an impossibly deep abyss. A vacuum to demolish anything that sets foot on its horizon.

_ Do you disrespect your master? _

He lifts the box, the box he’d been protecting for eons.

_ Do you know what will happen if you do this? You’ll destroy yourself! You’ll ruin everything we’ve worked for! _

His smile widens.

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

He whips his head around, seeing tan skin and silver hair. Amber eyes he could get lost in.

“You know what will transpire once you destroy it, Xigbar.” His voice is smooth and wraps around his head like a silk ribbon, cluttering his thoughts. 

“I have no choice.” He shakes off the ribbon. 

_ If you do this, I will never come back. Is that what you want? _

“Does it need to be tonight?” He places a hand on top of the box, white gloves in contrast to the deep darkness that covers everything like a blanket. 

“Yes. I’ve waited too long.”

“Xigbar. Spare me one more moment.” 

_ You’ll be gone! You’ll kill your master! _

His breath catches in his throat, closing his eye to the man lingering beside him.

“Ansem, I can’t. If I don’t do this now, I’ll…”

_ Put down the box! _

“Put down the box.”

_ Please, Luxu!  _

“Give me a moment. Just one.”

“I want to, I really do.” He takes in a deep breath and rights himself, standing just by the horizon of the abyss. “I need to do this.” He takes a step forward.

“Xigbar!”

_ Luxu! Kill me tomorrow, _

“Spare me tonight!”

He stops. Glances back at Ansem. Sees something in his eyes that he didn’t know a heartless could have.

The box drops into the void.

_ Luxu! _

Xigbar drops to his knees.

He’s by his side, hands supporting his back.

“Xigbar, you’re…”

He glances down at his hands. They aren’t Xigbar’s. They’re Luxu’s.

“Guess I’m back to my old self, huh…” His body feels like it’s melting into the abyss. He collapses back on Ansem.

“Would you prefer I call you Luxu?”

“Nah. Luxu fell into the void.” He lets out a weak chuckle. Ansem’s eyes are dark. He reaches a hand up and cups the older man’s cheek. “I’ll miss you, old coot. Wherever I’m going.”

“I don’t know that you’ll be going anywhere.”

“Heh. Is that uncertainty I hear, Ansem?” His smile is weak, fading.

“I-” Ansem’s voice is lost. Ripped away into the void.

“What, don’t have anything to say in your defense? So unlike you…” Xigbar grunts and clutches his chest. “Don’t be getting all soft on me. We’ll see each other again, probably. Maybe.”

“Unlikely. I’ll be part of Xehanort soon. I don’t possess the knowledge to know where you might traverse in the afterlife.”

They sit in solemn silence for a while, the only sound comes from Xigbar’s grunts of pain.

“Xehanort.” Xigbar is out of breath, loud gasps punctuate each word. “I’m sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry?”

“This is all my fault. This whole thing- the Keyblade War wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t hand No Name down. I’m sorry, I-” A pain erupts through his chest and he lets out a deafening yell.

“You’re fading. Luxu’s soul is dying.”

“Yes, thank you, I know.” Yet another cry of pain. “Always so tactful.”

“It is how I was created.”

“Tell me, Ansem. What will you do after this?”

“I will rejoin Xehanort and reform Kingdom Hearts. I know you wanted to see it, too.”

“As if! I only stuck around this long to keep the Master off my back.” The ghost of his master floats through his head.

“What was your life like as your former self?”

“Well, I was a foreteller. Spent around 100 years trying to find somewhere to hide the box. After that, it was just generation after generation of looking for someone to restart the Keyblade War. I really thought I was doing the right thing.”

“The mind works in phases, Xigbar. It is easily influenced.”

“Yeah, whatever. When I met you, I mean, young Xehanort, I knew. I watched from afar. I was there when you turned into Ansem.”

“Yes. I remember.”

“You stabbed me.”

“A necessary evil.”

“You, calling killing someone evil? Ha!” Something changes. A silence falls between them before he speaks again. “How long do you think I have left? Enough to get to the castle and tell Saix to go fu-”

“Unlikely. By my judgement, you have around ten minutes.”

“Wow. Ten minutes. I spent most of my life living minute to minute. Guess that’s coming back to get me.” He sighs, low and soft. “I didn’t like you when I met you. I mean, who would like the guy who killed them?”

“You, obviously.”

“I’m tired, Ansem. I’ve been alive for thousands of years.”

“You have a pulse.”

“Only took ten years to get it back. Funny how short time as a Nobody feels.”

“You should sleep.”

“As if,” his voice is getting weaker by a minute. “Like I’d want to waste my final moments asleep.” He mutters a curse. “My chest really hurts.”

“You’re going into cardiac arrest. Luxu’s body is extremely old.”

“Thanks, idiot. I couldn’t tell.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger.”

Xigbar makes a move to get up. Ansem helps him.

“Open a corridor out of here. I got something I gotta do.”

“As you wish.” Ansem opens a portal out, to the castle.

“Nope. To my room.” He opens a new one, this time to a blank room.

He hobbles to his bed with only a minimal amount of groans. Xigbar reaches under the bed and pulls out a pair of arrowguns.

“These are for you. I don’t know how much you’ll remember me when you’re old.” He flops onto his bed and lets out a strangled cry. “Lay down next to me.”

Ansem does. Xigbar looks into his amber eyes.

“You look tired.”

“I am tired.” Xigbar clutches his chest. His vision is going dark. 

He looks up and sees tan skin, silver hair, and amber eyes he could get lost in.

“I love you.”

His eyes close.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by prosecutorpumpkin 's depiction of Ansem and Xigbar. I read it and I fell in love!  
> I might add more to this story, maybe more of Ansem and Xigbar.


End file.
